


Mr Moon

by KittieHill, LilDove



Category: British Comedy RPF, The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cupboard Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prostate Massage, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDove/pseuds/LilDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Me and LilDove got talking about Howard and Vince bumming in a cupboard and then this happened... </p>
<p>I don't specify an age but Vince is legal (in my head), erm... Basically just porny cupboard porn...</p>
<p>Comments and suggestions are welcome, i'll do another chapter if people want some hot hot cupboard bumming action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mr Moon’s lesson was in full swing when Vince shimmied through the door, the heels of his cowboy boots ‘click clacking’ against the floor making everyone turn in their seats at the distraction

Mr Moon didn’t even turn himself away from his blackboard, his voice never wavering from the information on Cold War tactics between the USSR and the USA. 

Vince quickly took his seat, placing his bag on the floor after pulling out his notebook and pen

‘So, that’s what happened with Truman… Very nice of you to turn up Mr Noir, I think me and you should have a discussion after class about the importance of punctuality’ 

Vince sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. Mr Moon was always picking on him, just because Vince didn’t care about History or Politics. If Mr Moon did a lesson on the genius of Jagger then Vince might turn up but not for this boring nonsense 

The lesson passed quickly with Mr Moon talking excitedly about communism and capitalism, Vince became convinced that Mr Moon had a stiffy on from the excitement in his voice, his own cock stirred strangely at the thought of his teachers stiffening cock

Vince couldn’t deny that Mr Moon was an attractive man… he was very tall, his shoulders were wide like a rugby player and his facial hair made him look like a musician, especially if he hadn’t shaved his beard in a few days. His eyes trailed down the older man’s body taking in every inch, his large hands, long fingers, the prominent bulge in his corduroy slacks…

He heard the teacher clear his throat and his eyes flicked back to sir’s face, a strange smirk had settled on Mr Moons face as he saw where Vince’s gaze had lingered

The bell rang at the end of lesson much to the delight of the class, they rushed out to go home for the day, a loud clamber of excited voices and scraping chairs. Vince attempted to sneak out with the group until a large hand stopped him at the door

‘I don’t think so’ Mr Moon said deeply

Vince sighed, turning around in the doorway and walking back to his desk

‘So, why were you late this time?’ Mr Moon asked 

‘I burnt myself on my straighteners, had to go see the nurse’ Vince said 

‘I’m sure you did’ Mr Moon said whilst rolling his eyes

‘I did so!’ Vince protested ‘Look!’

He lifted up his shirt showing his toned stomach to his teacher, the angry red burns were covered in a wet sheen of cooling ointment 

Mr Moon cleared his throat nervously at the sight of Vince’s alabaster skin, his eyes trailed down the teens ribs until he reached the navel, he followed the line of dark hair from bellybutton to the top of the boys drainpipe jeans

‘Oh… well… still, you should always be punctual’ Mr Moon suggested ‘I think we need to discipline you’

Vince’s eyes widened as he took in the meaning of his teacher’s words, his stomach tightened and his cock twitched in lust

‘Yes Sir’ he mumbled

‘Lower your trousers and bend over my desk, hands flat’ 

Vince did as he was told, lowering his trousers to just below his arse cheeks, the absurdity of the situation causing his face to redden 

*whack* the first strike of the cane on Vince’s bum cheek made him wince and gasp

‘I will not be late’ Mr Moon said loudly

*whack* another whip of the cane

‘I will respect my teacher’

*whack*

‘I will not disrupt Sir’s lesson’

*whack*

‘I will be eager to learn in school’

*whack*

‘I will not stare at my teacher’s crotch throughout lesson’

Vince’s eyes grew wide at the final slap, he groaned deeply at the pleasurable pain which flooded through his sensitive skin

‘Now, say thank you’ Mr Moon commanded

‘Thank you’ Vince mumbled

*whack*

‘I will use correct manners when addressing a teacher’

Vince bit his lip to stifle his moans; his cock was throbbing in his pants, the wetness dripping into the fabric of his denim

‘Thank you sir, Mr Moon’ He finally managed after a few deep breaths

Mr Moon looked over his pupil’s swollen and red arse, the lines from his wooden cane slowly becoming welts. He momentarily felt guilty for hurting this sweet boy until he   
watched the young man rise from his bent over position, he watched the teen pull his trousers up and saw the small wet patch which had darkened the material over his crotch.   
Mr Moon licked his lips sexily and grabbed the younger man’s hand, pulling him into his storage cupboard

‘Our secret?’ The teacher asked quietly

Vince bit his lip and fiddled with his hair the way Mr Moon had seen him do a thousand times in class. The younger man thought for a second then nodded quickly

‘on your knees’ The older man commanded

Vince dropped to his knees in one fluid movement, his hands resting on his thighs, his eyes meeting his teachers

‘undo my belt and trousers’ 

Vince nodded, his fingers shaking slightly as he attempted to relieve his teacher of his clothing

‘Use your pretty mouth’

Vince bit his lip nervously before leaning forward, his tongue outstretched to touch the red tip of his teacher’s manhood, it looked huge to the teenage boy and his mouth watered at the thought of having it in his mouth. He had never given oral sex to a man before, but he had always fantasised about Mr Moon and found himself watching gay pornography to masturbate to, thinking of Sir as he climaxed onto his skin

He licked away the bead of moisture which had formed at the tip of Sirs cock, it tasted strange, not unlike his own (he had experimented with his own cum in the past, tasting it to see whether he could swallow a mans load)

Vince slowly edged his way down his teachers cock, swallowing as much as he could. Careful not to gag or catch Mr Moons skin with his teeth

The teacher moaned deeply, grabbing onto the teens head, his fingers twirling strands of raven black hair as he groaned, the younger man’s mouth was so wet and warm, he could feel his orgasm building slowly with every flick of Vince’s tongue

‘touch yourself’ Sir commanded, watching as Vince unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dripping cock, the precum leaking onto the tiled floor of the cupboard

‘mmmm much better, such a good student’ The teacher groaned lustfully

Vince sucked harder and faster, matching his stroking to the movement of his mouth, his eyes closed in pleasure as he heard his teacher’s moans increase; Mr Moon grabbed his head and began thrusting into his mouth, fucking his face sharply

Vince gagged, trying to pull away, his eyes filling with tears but not really wanting to stop, his orgasm was building… quicker than ever, he needed to cum, needed to finish and swallow Sirs spunk…

The teacher gave a final cry before his orgasm crashed over him, the spurts of cum filling Vince’s mouth and dripping from the cracks of his lips, he swallowed as quickly as he could, cleaning his teachers cock with his tongue as he wanked his own hardness

‘Sir… Sir please, I need to cum… sir’ Vince muttered, his eyes meeting Mr Moons pleadingly

‘Finish on your hand’ the teacher suggested

Vince lowered his hand to create a bowl under his tip just as his orgasm peaked, the shots of cum filled his hand with milky white goodness, he could feel it warm against his skin, the cupboard smelt of male arousal and ejaculate. 

‘Stand up’ Sir commanded

Vince did as he was told, shakily standing with his trousers around his ankles and one hand full of cum

Mr Moon dipped his fingers into his students cum before placing them in his mouth and sucking shamelessly

‘You smoke’ He commented

Vince simply nodded his head

‘If you want this to continue, you should give up’ 

Vince nodded again; he desperately wanted this to continue

‘Clean yourself’ 

Vince looked at his teacher before blushing and lowering his eyes to the floor, he brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly emptied the contents into his mouth, sticking out   
his white covered tongue to show the authoritarian before swallowing deeply and showing his empty tongue

‘Good boy. I want you here promptly next lesson’

Vince smiled broadly and agreed; he finally found History interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Howard Moon walked into his classroom, he threw his battered briefcase onto the floor behind his desk and began arranging his papers for the lesson ahead. His head lifted in surprise when the door opened and the tell-tale ‘click clack’ of Vince’s cowboy boots echoed around the empty classroom. Vince entered and smiled coyly at his teacher

‘alright sir’ he said respectfully

‘Mr Noir, You’re strangely early…are you well?’ Howard joked

Vince blushed slightly and fiddled with his black hair, rubbing and mussing it until it stuck up in strange angles

‘I-I wondered, I-I just thought’ Vince stammered before taking a deep breath ‘If you wanted to do that thing again’

Howard smiled predatory and walked over to the younger man, stroking his thick fingers over Vince’s soft cheek and dipping his head slightly to catch his lips in a kiss. Their lips ghosting over one another in a sensual dance until Howard took pity on the groaning teen and allowed his tongue to enter his mouth, their tongues flicking against one another

‘I don’t taste smoke’ Howard commented when they needed a breath break

‘Gave up’ Vince panted, his cock straining in his trousers ‘Bad for you’

Howard smiled ‘good boy’ 

The men knew they wouldn’t have much time before the rest of the class arrived so agreed that Vince should stick around after class for ‘extra tuition’ 

The lesson passed at a snail’s pace, both men tried to act natural and not draw attention to their liaison, the bell rang eventually and the classroom filed out calmly leaving teacher and student alone in the classroom

‘Come with me’ Sir suggested, taking Vince’s soft hand in his and pulling him towards the relative safety of the store cupboard

The men entered the small room and locked the door behind them; Howard pushed Vince against the metal door and kissed him passionately. Their tongues rubbing against one another forcefully until both men were hard and panting against one another

‘Undress’ Howard said

Vince nodded and began stripping himself of his school uniform, his blazer first followed by his shirt, his trousers and socks until he was standing in just his boxer shorts whilst working on his tie

‘Leave that’ Sir commanded, taking hold of the tie material ‘I like it’

Vince agreed again, his hands reaching for Howards skin and pressing his hips against the older mans, feeling the hardness rubbing against his sensitive skin

‘Can i?’ Vince asked nervously, grateful when Howard nodded and licked his lips

The younger man began unbuttoning his teacher’s shirt, pulling it down off his shoulders and noticing the large scar which ran across Howards pale skin. Vince looked up at Howard with large eyes, his fingers trailed over the scar tissue slowly, and taking in the change in texture

He placed small kisses on the scarred area taking Howard by surprise and making his gasp at the sensation of Vince’s full lips leaving a wet trail down his hot skin before he continued undressing Howard. 

Soon, both men were stood surrounded by clothing in the small closet, standing naked. They kissed passionately, their hands trailing over one another’s body. Howard enjoyed seeing Vince’s little nipples reacting to the temperature and the stimulation, Vince loved Howards hairy chest and manly physique, so unlike the boys he had looked at in the showers after PE. 

‘Have you ever… y’know?’ Howard asked unwilling to scare the teen by asking him forthright 

Vince meekly shook his head no, he bit his bottom lip under Howards gaze and shuffled uncomfortably unsure of what to say next

Howard nodded thoughtfully, he was aware of how painful the first time could be if you were not ready for the initial stretching. He took hold of the younger mans cock and slowly stroked, rubbing the wetness around the tip until Vince began thrusting his hips to meet Howards tight grip. 

‘Bend over’ Howard commanded

Vince swallowed audibly and Howard watched the man tense 

‘I’m not going to do anything you don’t want… just tell me to stop if you want me to stop’ He said calmly, stroking the teen’s long locks

Vince nodded before bending at the waist, his hands gripping onto his ankles to open himself out to his teachers gaze

Howard’s breath was taken away, the young man was beautiful, he had always thought so, but having the young man in this position was unbelievable, he saw the curve of Vince’s perfect buttocks split to show off his small puckered ring of muscle which looked so delicious, he had to taste him

He kneeled on the floor, his knees disagreeing with the cold which travelled through his skin but the scent of Vince’s arousal making him feel weak with lust. He used his thumbs to spread Vince’s cheeks wider and licked a strip from the top of his crack to the small hole making Vince choke out a loud groan, his hands gripping tighter until Howard could see them going white with the strain. Howard smiled as his tongue slowly licked around the virgin entrance listening for any sign of discomfort but finding nothing but groans of pleasure

The older mans facial hair tickled Vince’s sensitive area, he gasped and squirmed under Howards strong grip, occasionally Howard would reach beneath Vince’s legs and stroke his dripping cock, feeling the heat radiating from the shaft. Vince stammered and shook in arousal as his orgasm built, he couldn’t imagine anything feeling better than Howards tongue on his arsehole but he whimpered when he felt Howard pull away and his tongue being replaced by a blunt digit slowly being pushed past the ring of muscle which had never been penetrated before, he gasped as Howards long finger probed his insides. 

As Howard touched a spot inside him, Vince’s knees buckled and it took every ounce of strength he had not to fall onto his face, he grabbed at the door handle to keep him upright as he saw stars flash before his eyes

‘hmmm, no one ever told you about that did they?’ Howard asked with an air of smugness

Vince could only shake his head, his eyes closed tight and his teeth worrying his lip

‘again… please Sir, again’ He begged

Howard smiled and stroked the spot again listening to Vince’s ragged breaths, he slowly added a second finger and watched as Vince’s precum dripped onto the floor of the cupboard in such a great volume that Howard was momentarily worried that he may have cum already without being touched, he gave another sweep over the young man’s sweet spot and then removed his fingers completely much to the dismay of Vince who whimpered at the loss of sensation. Howard stood hearing his middle aged knees crack as he got up

‘Are you ready?’ Howard asked, stroking circles on Vince’s lower back

Vince looked over his shoulder, his pupils blown large in arousal and his eyes darker than Howard have ever seen, he looked possessed. Howard pulled on his cock a few times and spread the precum down his shaft before reaching behind a stack of textbooks to grab a small round tin of Vaseline which he had hidden for this purpose. He opened the lid and dipped his fingers inside, spreading the Petroleum jelly over his fingers before spreading it over his own cock

He slowly began to breach the muscled ring with his fingers, stroking the lube inside the teenager until he was fully coated and Howard felt he was able to fit 3 fingers inside

Vince gasped at how full he felt, his arse burnt but it was a bearable and almost pleasurable to have himself filled with Howards talented fingers. Howard removed his fingers and placed himself at Vince’s entrance

‘are you sure?’ He asked a final time, seeing Vince nod excitedly 

He slowly pushed his cock inside inch by inch, feeling the heat and wetness of Vince’s tight tunnel as the teen tried hard not to tense or cry out in discomfort. Howard soothed the younger man with ‘hush’ and ‘sshhhhhh’ as he stopped and allowed Vince to become accustomed to his size, he wasn’t a small man and quite thick and he had decided that going slowly, painfully slow for himself would be the best way to deal with the loss of Vince’s virginity

‘Wait… Wait wait wait’ Vince panicked, his hand gripping the door handle tightly 

‘It’s okay, Everything is okay, you’re doing fine’ Howard soothed stroking Vince’s sweaty skin. He felt the younger man shudder underneath him; then he heard him sniffle softly. 'What's wrong little man? Are you alright?', he held Vince close to his chest and kissed the slope of his neck. 

'I...I'm so sorry sir...', he tried to stifle sound of tears in his voice. 'I didn't mean to cum! I can never do anything right!' 

A wave of warmth tugged at Howard's heart just then. He kissed Vince's unblemished cheek. 'You did very well Vince,' he rested a hand on his slender hip and inched further inside Vince. It took all his effort to keep his thrusts shallow. The younger mans tightness was proving to be his undoing. The virgin ring was firmly massaging his throbbing cock. When Vince looked over his shoulder, Howard felt his balls swell. Vince's beautiful face was a mix pleasure and discomfort. It's what the young man was doing his thumb that brought his lust to its zenith. Vince had the habit of nibbling on the tip of his thumb when he was thinking or nervous; it was a habit he always found arousing. Seeing Vince doing it now while his cock was half inside him, made him bite his lip in restraint-which was futile. Howard’s legs began to shake slightly as his orgasm hit him like a thunder bolt. He filled Vince to the brim. The young man could even feel some of the spunk leaking out. Letting his cock slip out of Vince, he held the slender against his chest and kissed a flushed cheek. 

‘Did you enjoy that little man?’ Howard asked with a wry grin while turning him around. 

‘That was genius, Sir!’ Vince smiled up at him with his bright blue eyes. 

Howard chuckled softly then kissed the pulse of his neck, ‘Aye, it was, wasn’t it?’ he then gave Vince a possessive squeeze. ‘We should get dressed now.’

‘Right, do you have anything to clean myself with?’ Vince asked softly and felt his cheeks blush an adorable pink. 

Howard gently lifted his chin up, then passed his lips against Vince’s cherry lips, ‘No, stay like that, I want you to feel my jizz dripping out of you till you get home.’ His deep voice sent a pleasant shudder flutter up Vince’s spine. ‘Yes sir,’ he replied bashfully. 

Once Vince had gotten his things ready to leave, Howard stopped him. 'I have an assignment for you...think of it as homework,' he grabbed the slender young man by the waist, 'for next time I want you to bring a pair of clean pants with you.' Vince blushed a little, 'Yes sir,' he managed to squeek out. Mr. Moon smiled wryly and gave his bum a quick spank, 'good boy.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so because these chapters are co wrote between me and LilDove, there may be some issues regarding American/British spelling of words i haven't picked up. Sorry about that

Class the next day couldn't have ended any slower. Through the whole session Vince had to try not to stare at sir, otherwise his face would burn bright red. It wasn't easier for Howard either, for the first time in his career, he felt like he couldn't be arsed with teaching about the cold war. Once the bell finally rang Vince had to take deep breaths to calm his excitement and hide his bulge under the desk. When Finally the last of the students had left the classroom, Howard immediately shut the door and jammed it with a chair. 

When Howard turned around, Vince had risen from his seat and fiddled with his satchel. 'I brought what you wanted,' an adorable shade of pink spread on his sharp cheekbones. In a few steps the older man was towering over him, 'that's a good lad', he inhaled the scent of his hair; seductive pomegranate. Mischievous blue eyes met his, 'I want you naked and on my desk,' he caressed his unblemished cheek, 'don't forget your pants.' Vince nibbled on his lower lip, in the way that drove Howard mad with desire. 'Yes sir,' Vince grinned excitedly and slipped off his blazer. Howard rolled the hem of Vinces tight white t-shirt, bunching up the fabric in his hands. He then felt his soft hands move along with his own; together they lifted the shirt over Vince's shaggy black hair. While undoing Vinces skin tight drainpipes, he dipped his head locking his lips with Vinces. His hands wandered over his slim waist; pushing down the drainpipes, cupping his tight pale bum. Vince nipped at Howard's lips, 'a little help with my boots please, yea?'. Howard's heart fluttered in his chest, he walked Vince backwards to his wood desk, coaxing him to sit up. Their wet lips making quiet smacking sounds. Vince spread his legs welcoming Howard; meanwhile Howard was just rubbing Vinces toned legs. The younger man shifted his hips; he pulled his drainpipes and boxers down his arsecheeks until they fell in a pool at his feet. Howard stepped back to admire Vinces semi nude alabaster body and his hard pinkish prick. Outside the sun was setting, its warm light filtered through the windows and kissed Vince's pale skin. Leaning on an elbow like he was; twirling a raven lock of hair; the sensual smirk on his lips. In Howard's eyes, Vinces beauty never appeared more radiant. 

'Sir, would you mind passing my satchel, please?', there was a coy tone his voice which made the older man grin. 

'Aye,' was his response but it was dripping with carnal desire. He passed Vince his decorated satchel and watched. The pants he brought were tiny zebra striped briefs, 'these are my favourite ones, they even glow in the dark, they’re genius!’ he wore that toothy smile which lit up his face. Howard approached the young man, standing between his knees, 'I want to watch you wank off with them.' Vince bit his lower lip in that oh so seductive way he does. He draped the soft material over his rigid cock watching as Howard took a step back, to lean on the nearest desk so he could have a full view of the beauty perched on his desk. 

He was mesmerized by watching Vince taking long and slow strokes over his manhood. Howard opened the zipper of his trousers to release his engorged erection. Vince licked his lips while watching Howard stroking his reddish pink knob. 'See something you fancy?’ Howard said with a smile as he grasped the base of his firm manhood and pointed it up. His ravenous eyes wandered over Vinces pale form. The younger man bit down on his lip and nodded his lustrous head. 

Howard bit his lower lip, 'squeeze your cock and pinch your nipple.' Vince giggled impishly, he pinched a pink nipple while sighing softly. There's nothing Vince enjoyed more than being the centre of attention. He looked straight into Howard's eyes as he rubbed the material of his briefs along his silky shaft. 

'Eager little tart,' Howard smirked and teased while licking his lips, 'just can't wait to wank yourself off can you?' he openly looked at Vince with carnal hunger. Vince eagerly nodded his head, 'I want you,' he moaned out loud. 

'Oh is that so?' Howard slowly stroked his thick cock upwards, 'how badly do you want me?' Vince whimpered, 'really bad sir! Like the last time,' he stroked himself a little harder. The memory of having Howard inside him was permanently playing in his mind. He could feel his body warming up and the beat of his heart in his ears. Howard groaned his approval, he squeezed his manhood, remembering Vinces virgin hole. 'Did you like feeling my spunk drip out of you?' Howard made a show of slowly stroking his cock upwards, while holding Vinces gaze. The adorable blush crept back over his sculpted face, 'yes...yes I did.' He whimpered softly and quickened the pace of his strokes. 

Watching Vince caused Howard's body to jolt with excitement and his balls tightened, already aching for release. 'Tell me what else you want you little tart?', Howard licked his lips in anticipation for his reply. Oh how his thick cock throbbed in his hand. Howard desperately wanted to bury himself deep inside Vince. Except next time, Howard wanted him on his back so he could watch Vince's beautiful eyes widen as he slowly penetrated him. The mere thought of taking Vince again had him on edge. 

Right then Vince moaned, 'I want you to...cum inside me again.' The younger mans body stiffened as his peak surged through his groin, his hot seed staining his pretty pants. Suddenly feeling exposed, Vince peaked at Howard through his raven fringe. Howard hadn't kept his eyes off his delicate body and thick ropes of the older man’s jizz dribbled onto the floor. Vince grinned in that perky way of his, 'that was brilliant!'

After helping one another get dressed, Vince helped Howard wipe up his seed from the floor. Shyly Vince held up his cum stained pants, 'do you...what...,' Vince blushed uncontrollably, he couldn't coherently ask what he wanted. Howard took the cute little pants from Vinces soft hands, 'I'll have those,' the older man let his finger tips graze over Vinces. He admired how delicate they looked, next to his own. With his free hand, Howard cupped Vinces cheek and leaned in for a tender kiss. 

###### 

Vince was sitting on his bed in the brightly decorated dormitory he currently shared with no one. Every so often the young man would glance at his clock. Howard, his former teacher now turned lover, had promised to ring him promptly at ten. It was only 9.50, he had finished his fifth Charlie novel and was now nibbling on his thumb. For the rest of the day after Mr. Moons class, Vince couldn't really think about anything else. Just the memory of Howard's large hands over his body. When he eventually retired to his room, he tried distracting himself with home work. That went surprisingly well, until he got to his history home work; then all he could think about were Howard's hands, his soft lips, his broad body, his rigid manhood.

When Vince finally heard his phone go off, he heaved a sigh of relief. Once he answered it, he tried his best not to sound over excited, even though his face was beginning to hurt from all the smiling. 

'Alright sir?' His voice was shy and yet perky. There was a soft masculine chuckle from the other end, 'I believe we're beyond such formalities now, don't you reckon little man? When we're alone, call me Howard.' Once more Vince couldn't help the bright giddy smile on his face, 'alright Howard?' 

'Hello Vince,' Howard's deep voice was calm yet Vince could tell he was smiling. 'So what have you been up to till now?' Vince chatted with him about the rest of his day. Howard expressed his approval, when Vince told him about doing his homework however soon the conversation began to take an interesting turn. Once Howard's favourite pupil mentioned he wasn't able to focus on the history lesson from that day. 'Tsk, tsk...must I remind you of the upcoming exam two days from now?' The tone in the Yorkshire man’s voice sent a warm feeling through Vince, it made his cock twitch. The younger man chewed on his cherry flavored lips, pondering his response. 'I think I might need some tutoring,' a deep blush bloomed over Vince's fair skin. From the other side end he heard Howard take a sharp deep breath. 'That can be arranged, little man.' 

In the next few days leading to the weekend, Vince would stay behind after class. The official excuse was for tutoring. Once Howard jammed the door shut after the last student, Vince's actual tutoring began. They'd spend the precious minutes they had together exploring one another. Vince would beg Howard to take him like the day before in the supply closet yet as Howard would hold Vinces slender frame, stroking his silky locks, peppering his face with kisses; he'd whispered a promise to take him soon. That promise would soon be fulfilled, once Friday arrived.   
'Vince, how would you like to spend the weekend with me?' Howard asked as he kissed the pulse of Vinces neck and cupping his firm bottom. The younger man shyly lowered his head, which Howard found adorable. His northern heart melted when Vince looked up at him through his fringe and smiled. 'Ok, that'll be genius!' Vince cuddled into his big mans arms. 

'Be ready tonight, I'll pick you up after lights out.' Howard gave his little mans firm arse a gentle squeeze and swat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely fluffy and ridiculous amount of romance. I'm worried i've used the terms 'gently' and 'softly' too often so let me know what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

Under the cover of the night sky, with only the light of the full moon to show him the way Vince cleverly snuck out with his high heeled boots clutched tightly in one hand and an overstuffed suitcase tucked under his arm. Butterflies began to flutter in his stomach the moment the cool night air kissed his cheeks. He quickly set down his suitcase to zip his boots on; hastily he picked himself up and excitedly skipped to where Howard had said to meet him. Vince nibbled away at his fingers as he walked to the meeting spot. Images of what he thought Howard's place might look like flashed through his mind and adrenaline quickened his pace, the dark shadow of 

Howard's car was in his sight. Howard must've seen him as he soon stepped out of his car and was approaching Vince with open arms. They met halfway in each other's arms, kissing each other hungrily. 

'Here, allow me, little man,' the Northern gentleman took the bulging suitcase from Vince’s manicured hand only to feel himself almost tip over to the side, 'what did you pack here? It'll just be for two days.' 

'Well, I really didn't know what to wear and 'sides I did pack light.' Vince looked down at the tips of his boots. He heard a soft chuckle come from above his head. 'It's alright, maybe you can model some outfits for me.' Howard pressed Vince's petite body to his side with his free arm and walked to Howard's classic red mini cooper, complete with a flying Union Jack roof. 

Unbeknownst to the two new lovers, the shining face of the moon was watching them. Its mouth was a pearly grin and he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows.

#####

Howard's house was cosy and decorated in what looked like to Vince to be a very ancient style. It looked to Vince more like a Victorian camping lodge than somebodies home. He heard the soft click of the front door being closed followed by the familiar feeling of Howard's body pressed to his side. A soft sigh escaped his glossy lips when he felt Howard's experienced lips on the side of his neck. 'Go ahead and sit down, while I put your bag in the bedroom' He said in that seductive way which always made Vince's cock twitch. 

The young man's belly was performing happy flips as he sat his slender bum into the overstuffed comfortable armchair which smelt of Howard and cigar smoke, his fingers traced the patterns of the fabric idly as he waited for Howard to return to him. Howard came back with two glasses of red wine and placed them on the table in front of Vince

The pair comfortably chatted for a while, talking about everything from family to school. Howard learnt that Vince was an only child; his mother and father were highly regarded scientists who studied the Amazon rainforest climate and sent their only child to the prestigious school where Howard taught. Vince didn’t seem upset about the separation from his family; only that he missed his animal friends from the Jungle. Howard listened enraptured as Vince told him stories of his childhood, how he made friends with monkeys and talked to frogs whilst his parents catalogued various plants. Howard wasn’t sure what to make of the stories but he enjoyed them none the less. 

Vince curled his legs beneath him and grabbed at his freshly topped up wine, feeling the dizzy spin of drunkenness catch him unawares. He breathed deeply for a few moments before asking Howard about his family. Howard had hoped not to talk about the subject; he didn’t want to tarnish his night of pleasure with Vince with memories of his unhappy childhood. He looked over at the naïve young man who was once again biting his thumb and waiting for his older lover to speak 

‘“Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real.” Howard said with a sad smile before looking up and meeting the innocently loving blue eyes of Vince, a look of confusion and sadness passing quickly ‘Let’s go to bed’ he said with a smile, holding his hand out for Vince to grasp

The pair walked up the stairs slowly, Howard giving Vince a short tour of the house before opening the door to his bedroom nervously; he had never allowed another person into his inner sanctum before. He hadn’t had anybody over the house since he moved in but he trusted the strange teenager and wanted to share something special with him. Vince’s eyes opened wide as he walked into the huge room, transfixed by his surroundings. The walls were olive green and lined with row upon row of bookshelves where ancient looking books stood, a record player rested in the corner beside a huge stack of records and in the corner of the room was the largest bed Vince had ever seen, it was made from iron intricately swirling into waves along the back wall and was covered in pillows and a fur throw which made Vince want to go and roll himself in it. Opposite the bed was a large fireplace which looked like it had stood since medieval times and around that hung various musical instruments the likes of which Vince had never seen. His eyes roamed the walls until he came across a glass framed shelf, inside lay rare and extremely valuable comics from around the world; Vince was speechless at the beauty of the room.

‘Wow’ he muttered, feeling Howard come behind him and wrap his arms around his waist

Howard smiled, he loved his bedroom and it had taken many years to get it exactly the way he pictured it. He moved to the front of Vince and lifted his chin to place a kiss on his wine stained lips, deepening it as Vince sighed and wrapped his arms around Howard’s neck

The pair stood for a moment; each drowning in the sensations of passion before they began moving to the bed, undressing silently until they lay naked beside one another on the soft fur pelt. Vince was achingly hard already, his fingers skimming along Howard’s nakedness. Howard lay on his back, his arm wrapped around the younger man’s shoulder as the teen explored his body watching Howards face as he tickled and stroked sensitive areas. The two kissed again before Howard moved, his lips kissing a path down Vince’s neck and collarbone, over his sensitive nipples before dipping his tongue inside Vince’s navel making the young man gasp and giggle. Howard nibbled Vince’s hipbones, feeling them protrude from the skin before moving down to the hair dusted thighs, further to his slightly knobbly knees and strong calves then stopping at his feet. Vince moaned and writhed beneath his touch as Howard kissed and caressed his ticklish feet; extending his tongue and licking the sole of his foot and slowly sucking one pedicured and painted toe into his mouth at a time. Howard watched as Vince’s eyes flew open before relaxing again, his hands gripping his own hair as he anxiously awaited the pleasure Howard had in store. 

Howard bathed Vince’s toes in his mouth, letting them slip out with a wet pop then moving slowly back up his legs until he reached Vince’s extremely hard cock. Howard let his fingers wander along the soft skin of Vince’s shaft, reaching the tip and pulling back the foreskin to spread the wetness which had gathered. Howard’s mouth watered at the scent of Vince’s arousal in the air, the musky smell of his need filled the room and he extended his tongue to lick away the beads of moisture. Vince gripped at the bedding, his hips arching up to meet Howards tongue in desperation to reach climax. He needed Howard, he longed for him. Howard let Vince’s cock enter his mouth slightly, stopping just after the tip to run his tongue inside the uncut tip of his cock, ensuring all of the moisture was on his tongue before taking more inside his throat; inch by inch he slowly lowered his head taking more of the long shaft. Howard listening to the whimpers and groans of the man beneath him causing him to leak his own precum onto the bed but he didn’t care, he wanted to taste Vince’s cum from the source. He lapped and sucked at the underside of Vince’s cock as his throat massaged his length, he breathed deeply through his nose to stop the gag reflex and eventually managed to take the full cock inside. His nose pressed against Vince’s trimmed pubic hair as he pulled off, gasping and swallowing before repeating. Vince was in ecstasy as Howard brought him to the brink of orgasm time again until he was almost begging for release, he could feel the churning in his balls but each time he came close to climax, Howard would press down on something below and the urge would disappear. Vince almost cried each time the sensations died down only to return stronger moments later, Howard watched the young man’s almost pained facial expressions as his orgasms were denied. He knew that the frustration would be difficult to bear but it would be worth it when he did cum. 

Howards jaw muscles ached madly, the deep burning he had forgotten about until now. His shoulder was tense from his weight bearing on it but he continued to bring Vince closer to heaven; He looked up at Vince’s fluttering eyes and sucked hard watching the young man tense, his chest heaving as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Vince attempted to choke out a warning but it was too late, the pressure inside him was too much and he could only gasp and whimper, grabbing the bedclothes as he began to orgasm. Howard licked and sucked continuously, feeling the salty and bitter taste of cum fill his mouth with huge spurts; he swallowed as quickly as he could but there was too much. Some caught in his beard as it dripped from the sides of his mouth and down to the bedding beneath. Vince wailed and shuddered through his mind numbing climax, his eyes rolling backwards in his head as colours flashed before his eyes and his body floated in bliss. 

The older man climbed up to the headboard of his bed, pulling Vince closer as his chest heaved with wet gasps, his eyes closed and the raven locks which always looked so perfectly in order stuck to his sweaty forehead as he slowly descended from his blissful state. Howard pulled the younger man onto his chest placing a soft kiss to his head as Vince’s breathing stabilised 

When Vince felt able to talk, he rolled over to look up at his lover and former teacher, his large blue eyes glazed slightly as he kissed Howard, their tongues mixing against one another, Vince could taste himself on Howard’s lips and tongue which further heightened the erotic situation

‘I want you to fuck me’ Vince whispered, his lips kissing wetly down Howard’s neck and chest, watching as the older man shuddered lustfully at his touch

‘Yes’ Howard sighed, his hardness aching painfully from lack of contact

Howard reached to his left into his bedside cabinet to take out the freshly bought (and expensive!) lube. He spread them onto the bed before reaching for Vince’s lips again, kissing him passionately as the two men stretched out on Howards comfortable mattress. 

Howard gripped Vince’s half hard cock once again, stroking it slowly to bring it to full hardness before reaching for the lube which he smeared onto his long fingers coating them completely before motioning for Vince to open his legs wider to allow him to fit inside securely. He looked over at the nervous young man before slowly pressing his finger to the puckered ring of muscle which hid beneath the trimmed bush of hair. He applied lube around the area before putting more onto his fingers and slowly, painfully slowly, inserting his finger inside the tight passageway. Vince mewled quietly, a slight grimace on his face as he remembered to breath whilst Howard slowly stretched his hole, one finger first before gradually easing in a second, his finger tracing over the raised bump of his mates prostate, listening to the younger man groan and whimper beneath him, his hips rocking slightly to ensure Howard touched the sensitive area again and again. Howard added a third, scissoring them to fully stretch the tight ring. Howard didn’t want to hurt Vince, he wanted him to feel the best he ever had so he took his time, preparing the young man softly until Vince was moaning and panting beneath him. 

‘Please Oward, please’ Vince sighed ‘I can’t wait, I need you’

Howard smiled and began coating his length with the cold lube, his cock felt so hot he was sure that steam would rise but he ensured he was fully wet before moving himself into position, removing his fingers and pressing his blunt tip against the tight hole. He looked down at Vince, kissing him softly as he gradually pushed himself inside, inch by inch, feeling Vince tighten his muscles and whimper at the burn. Howard soothed him, stroking his face and hair lightly as he kissed his sweaty pale skin. His body screamed with the desperate need to thrust inside Vince but he shook the thoughts away and continued his slow and deliberate movements stretching Vince gently. Vince wrapped his arms around Howard, pulling his hairy body over Vince’s own as Howards cock slipped further inside him, the younger man’s hands wrapped themselves into Howards fine hair, pulling his head closer for another sensual kiss, their heavy pants being swallowed by the other. 

Eventually, Howard was fully sheathed inside his lover, he had never felt so content and right as his hips began to thrust lazily, feeling Vince’s muscles gripping him each time he pulled out. Vince’s hands moved from Howard’s neck, one rested on the older mans toned arse to push him deeper and faster whilst the other lay on his shoulder blade, softly scratching the skin with his manicured nails making Howard hiss when he scratched hard. The men rocked their bodies in a steady rhythm, neither wanting to rush the experience whilst desperate to reach their climaxes. 

Howard could feel his orgasm approaching and reached between their bodies to grasp Vince’s stiff erection, Vince sighed in bliss as Howard spread the seeping wetness around his uncut tip, Howard’s manly hands bringing him close to the edge again

Vince pulled Howards head down again to whisper seductively into his ear ‘I want to ride you, let me get on top’ 

Howard growled low in his throat, his cock twitching inside the younger man as he manoeuvred the pair into the correct position, Howard lifted Vince as though he was weightless and lay on his back, watching Vince’s eyes open in delight at the new position and the fresh sensations which rushed through his body. Vince laid his hands on Howard’s hairy chest to steady himself before starting a new motion, pulling himself off Howard’s cock gracefully before thrusting back down, feeling the large cock stretching his insides. He whimpered and ground his hips against Howard, watching the older man clench his eyes tightly shut to try to block out the impending orgasm. Vince grasped Howards chin and lifted it up until their eyes met, unspoken words passed between them and the rhythm began again. Vince’s cock was drooling a puddle of precum onto Howard’s slightly flabby tummy as he rode the large cock, feeling fresh precum drip with each sweep of Howards cock over his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t and couldn’t hold on for much longer. Vince’s head fell backwards, his long raven hair tickling his shoulder blades as his hips circled and rocked unused to maintaining such patterns. Howard moved one hand to Vince’s cock and gripped it tightly, tugging it and twisting his wrist around the tip  
Vince slammed his eyes shut and groaned deeply as his seed exploded from his pent up balls. Rope after rope of hot cum covered Howards torso whilst Vince’s arse massaged him from the inside, Howard could only gasp at the vice like grip around his cock as Vince rode out his orgasm, Howard’s orgasm followed immediately, his skin tightening and his eyes closing as he filled Vince’s tightness with his hot creamy cum, listening to Vince whimper and shudder on top as his head lowered to rest on Howards chest. Howard placed a sweet kiss on Vince’s head and let the young man recover slightly, his softening cock still inside Vince’s wet hole. Vince eventually lifted himself and allowed Howard to slip out of his abused arsehole with a wet trail of cum and lube which covered his upper thighs. Howard didn’t care at the mess, instead, pulling Vince over for a deep kiss 

‘I need a bath’ Howard said looking down at his messy body with a smile


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I've felt emotional and angsty throughout this one and i think some of my own experience has come through... so im sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy! 
> 
> Let me know what you think

The two men sat in the claw footed Victorian bath which was filled with almost scalding water and a potent lotion of some sort which had come from Vince’s bag. Howard sat behind Vince, his back resting against the cold porcelain whilst Vince’s back lay against his chest. Vince had his eyes closed and was dozing whilst Howard stroked and untangled his mane of hair, Vince’s bum ached but nothing as bad as previously when the pair had fucked in the school cupboard. The pair sat in comfortable silence listening as Coltrane played ‘Favourite things’ on the record player; Vince had turned his nose up at first asking what the strange noises were much to Howards feigned annoyance but now the pair sat cuddled up, surrounded by lush smelling bubbles and hot water, Vince was happy.

Howard’s head was rushing at a million miles an hour, he knew what he was doing was wrong. Although Vince was legal in the eyes of the law, he realised that he was abusing the power which being a teacher held. He thought about how the media would react to the story and he imagined being chased out of town by the townsfolk, his mind conjuring up images of pitchforks and flaming torches as they chased the nonce out of town. He shuddered deeply, rousing Vince

‘Alright Oward?’ Vince asked, turning around to plant a tender kiss on the older man’s beard covered cheek

‘Huh? What? Oh yes… fine’ Howard stammered with a thin smile

‘I was thinking’ Vince started, his fingers playing with the bubbles around him

‘There’s a first’ Howard quipped causing Vince to splash him softly

‘I could leave school. My parents left me a bit of money in a trust, I’m only at school for another 6 months anyway and I don’t need qualifications as I’m going to be a musical genius like Jagger’ Vince chattered

Howard listened intently; he couldn’t ask Vince to give up school for him but he didn’t want to stop their relationship.

‘What would we do?’ Howard asked softly, his mind whirring

‘We’d find something Oward! You’re dead clever and I can talk to animals and throw shapes. We can take over the world’ Vince said excitedly, splashing water over the edge of the tub

‘We could travel’ Howard said feeling the bubble of excitement enter his stomach at the thought of travelling with Vince, showing him the historically significant places around the world

‘We could start a band!’ Vince sang waving his hands in strange shapes much to Howards delight

‘We’ll do all that tomorrow… after a sleepy’ Howard laughed, kissing the younger man softly ‘Come on, you’ll be getting wrinkled’

Howard exited the bath first watching Vince go under the water to rinse his sweaty hair as he wrapped a towel around his waist and changed the record. Nina Simones rich tones sang out around the room as Howard dried himself off and climbed under the bedcovers and fur. Listening to the heavy footsteps of Vince climb from the bath

He laughed as Vince sauntered into the bedroom; the towel which Howard had left for the young man was wrapped like a turban around his head whilst he half danced naked to the sounds of ‘My baby just cares for me’. His soft cock bouncing from thigh to thigh as he twirled and stepped across the wooden floor to the bed

‘I like this song’ Vince said with a beaming smile ‘Her voice is genius’

‘It is indeed’ Howard smiled before reaching his hand for Vince to take, pulling the man under the covers for a warm cuddle until the pair fell asleep. Their arms entwined and Howards cock pressed against Vince’s naked arse sweetly.

####

_Howard looked around him in a panic. He knew where he was. He just didn’t know why he was there. He was in his old bedroom at his parent’s house, the walls covered in train wallpaper with pictures of famous jazz musicians plastered over the patches where the damp had peeled the paper away. Howard looked around in alarm; everything was exactly the same as when he had lived it; the broken records smashed across the carpet, the sharp shards from the smashed drinking glass on his desk and the soft crying sound of his 12 year old self coming from the cupboard._

_He willed himself to wake up; he didn’t want to be here. He knew what happened next, it was always the same. He heard the heavy footsteps and even now as a professional 30- something teacher his bowels turned to water and he began to shake in terror, the footsteps were almost here, he closed his eyes and whispered ‘Howard wake up, wake up’_

_He didn’t wake up. He watched as his enraged father slammed his way into the bedroom, the bottle of cheap whisky falling from his grasp to hit the carpet with a thunk. His father was a violent bully all of the time but once he had a skin full of drink, he was evil. Howard smelt the vile smell of chip fat and alcohol emanating from his father as he stumbled closer to the cupboard that the young Howard hid in, without looking Howard knew his younger self had pushed himself to the back, behind the clothes before covering himself with blankets and pillows, anything to hide himself away from his father_

_‘Come here you little puff’ His father slurred, his large dirty hands ripping the wardrobe door from its hinges ‘little queerboy, no son of mine is going to be a fuckin’ pansy’_

_Howard’s stomach lurched and he felt like vomiting. He remembered the feeling of pure terror which travelled through his younger self at those words_

_‘Dad… dad please don’t. Please’ the small voice pleaded_

_‘I knew you were here, bloody mammies boy!’ he said as he grabbed for the young boys shoulder, gripping him roughly and pulling him out of his hiding place._

_Howard remembered his father, a large scary man who used to bare knuckle box before heading down the mines. He would go to the pub after work and get drunk before coming home to beat his wife and child. Howard winced at the slap sound which came from his father’s open palmed hit against young Howards face_

_‘Nancy boy are ya?. Think you can embarrass me with your faggot nonsense do ya?!’ he bellowed, bringing his fist down again onto tender skin. Leaving a red mark which was bound to bruise and swell angrily._

_Howard knew what happened next, he steeled himself for the pain, the memories refusing to leave as his father punched his younger self so hard he dislodged a tooth and sent the young boy sprawling to the floor… directly onto the whisky bottle which splintered and cracked beneath his shoulder. The shrill screams of agony pierced Howards ears and sent his mother running up to the bedroom, her hair dishevelled and her lip bloody from her own beating. She looked over at her only child wailing on the floor and her mouth fell open. Howards shoulder was open almost to the bone with shards of bloodied glass inside the wound. Howard sighed deeply and watched as his father simply stepped over the crying boy to leave the house; Howard’s mother had called an ambulance and claimed that Howard had climbed onto the cabinet before falling onto the bottle. His shoulder required 20 stitches and never quite healed right leaving a white scar over the entire area_

#####

Vince was unsure of what to do; he had heard that if you woke someone from a deep sleep you could kill them and he panicked. He didn’t want to kill Howard but listening to Howards cries of alarm and terror frightened Vince so much that he needed to do something. He stroked his trembling fingers over Howards face and hair, soothing him with the most comforting words he could think of

He was relieved when Howard awoke, sweating and wet cheeked he sobbed quietly as Vince pulled him into a death grip cuddle. Vince kissed Howards wet forehead and whispered to him until his breathing calmed and his terror seemed to fade. Howard was deathly embarrassed, he had the dreams regularly but he hadn’t expected one tonight.

Vince relaxed and cuddled closer into his lover asking calmly ‘What happened?’

Howard could only choke out a sob and cover his face with his hands afraid that he may burst into tears again but Vince was not put off, he continued stroking and kissing the older man until Howard felt comfortable enough to tell Vince about his past.

Vince lay silent, his blue eyes filling with tears as he listened to Howards harrowing story. He looked over at the long scar which covered Howards shoulder and placed a tender kiss over the shiny skin, his innocent eyes looking up at his lover as he worried his lip; listening to the story intently.

Howard felt strangely free of his burden after talking to Vince. He had never talked about his family and had instead buried it deep inside to rot away silently, Vince was shaking after he finished his tale and Howard wasn’t sure if it was anger or embarrassment which had Vince juddering beside him

‘You don’t need to worry about your dad ‘Oward’ Vince said with conviction ‘I’m a cockney bitch. I’ll stab him up’

Howard laughed loudly and crushed the younger man to his chest overcome with love ‘Thankfully he’s already dead. Died of alcohol poisoning years ago’

Vince sat in silent thought; Howard was sure he could hear the cogs tickling inside Vince’s mind

‘It doesn’t matter what anybody else thinks ‘Oward, I don’t care if im gay, if I’m a puff or a Nancy or a faggot… all that matters is I’m with you’ Vince said sincerely, his eyes refilling with tears

Howard’s heart swelled with pride as he looked at the young teenage boy who seemed so innocent and naïve yet so worldly. He kissed him and pushed him softly to lie on the bed as he straddled Vince’s legs smiling as Vince’s cock began to react to the closeness

‘I want you to take me’ Howard said quietly, his eyes meeting Vince’s ‘I was scared before but now I’m not. I want you to be my first. I want you to make love to me and then never leave my side’

Vince nodded sincerely; his hands stroked over the soft skin of Howards thighs and cock before looking up nervously

‘I… I’m not sure what to do’ Vince admitted, watching as Howard nodded and began to prepare himself with lube and patience. Vince joined in and eventually had 3 fingers inside his lover and a covering of cold lube around his cock

Howard took a deep breath, his stomach flipping at the idea of being penetrated and proving that he was indeed a ‘faggot’ but he steeled himself for the new sensations. He straddled Vince’s tiny hips and lifted Vince’s cock to push against his virgin tightness, feeling the blunt tip slip inside a fraction of an inch before Vince looked up with adoration

‘You sure?’ He asked the older man who was now balancing on his knees

Howard nodded and slowly began to move his hips, pushing Vince inside his warmth inch by inch. Vince’s eyes grew wide and he bit his lower lip as Howard’s tightness gripped Vince from the inside. It was Howards turn to whimper and hiss as his hole was stretched by Vince’s hardness; he bent his torso forward, his arms hooking under Vince’s shoulders as their foreheads touched, their heavy pants blowing one another’s hair as Howard continued to take Vince inside.

The pair moaned in unison as Vince was fully sheathed inside his lover; they kissed deeply and passionately as Howard set the pace by rocking his hips nervously at first but eventually gaining confidence as Vince moaned beneath him. Vince had never felt anything so hot and tight as the inside of Howard and he tangled his hands in Howard’s hair as he pulled him to his lips for another kiss. The pair worked their way to another orgasm quickly, neither wanting to extend the session as Howard winced at the burn in his arse due to Vince’s thickness. He had only ever taken his own two fingers before tonight and he hadn’t expected as much discomfort. He rocked back and forth feeling Vince rubbing his prostate whilst Vince gripped his hand around Howards own hard and red cock

The younger man used his other hand to brush the hair from Howards face as his hand worked around the hardness above his stomach. Vince looked nervously at Howard who had his head thrown back and his eyes closed

‘I…I love you Howard’ Vince said with a blush, his wrist twisting around Howards cock as he watched the older man climax onto his pale stomach. Howard gasped and gripped Vince’s chest as he rode out his orgasm, his pleasure fuddled brain linking the orgasm with Vince’s sweet word. Howard choked out a groan and then sobbed quietly causing Vince to become terrified he had said something wrong

‘I love you too’ Howard said between gasps, his lips meeting Vince’s in a wet kiss as he slowly pulled himself from Vince’s still hard erection. Vince batted his hand away when he tried to relieve his hardness insisting that he was okay and didn’t need finishing; he just wanted to cuddle with Howard.

The pair lay in the darkness; talking occasionally, kissing passionately and crying softly as they realised nothing would ever be the same.

######

After a weekend of constant love making and very little sleep, the two men pulled up to the school before going their separate ways. Vince went to his dorm and began packing his belongings carelessly, pushing them into bags until his room was completely empty. He skipped out of the room without looking back

Howard walked to the Head teacher’s office; he knocked and patiently waited until he was given permission to enter before he walked through the door into the office. He smiled at his old friend and sat on the chair opposite, asking the older man about his family and holidays before placing a piece of paper down on the table between them. It was a resignation letter informing the school that Mr Moon would be leaving the school that afternoon. The head teacher looked upset and shocked at the revelation but bid his old friend farewell with a smile and a handshake.

The new couple met at Howards Mini, Vince was standing nervously kicking at rocks until he saw Howard who walked confidently over to the car. Howard lifted Vince’s belongings into the back seat of the mini before they climbed in and began their adventure

Howard had immediately sold his house and used some of the money to buy a van which Vince decorated with strange colourful skulls and pictures much to the delight of Howard. The pair drove around the country, spending their money and taking pictures of one another before making love in their mobile bedroom. Eventually the pair settled in London and got a job together at a Zoo; Howard focussed on being a good employee and was glad that Bob Fossil their new boss wasn’t smart enough to realise that him and Howard were sleeping in the keeper hut together on a nightly basis. Vince was in his element as he spoke to the animals and learnt their backstories, he became very close with Bollo the gorilla and Naboo the Shaman which meant that Howard also became close to them. The strange foursome often spent the evening’s together playing cards or talking whilst Naboo and Bollo passed the hookah between themselves listening intently as Vince told them stories of his childhood.

Howard sighed and looked over at Vince who was carefully painting a portrait of Bollo and his heart swelled with pride and love for his little man. He could be happy here he decided; in this journey through time and space with his Vince.


End file.
